Too Charming?
by Mrs. Dom Masbolle
Summary: What I think should have happened during the ribbon shop scene in the movie. A little one-shot about how I think lizzy would have felt towards Wickham. I wrote this two years ago. Lizzy/Darcy


**Although I HAVE read the book, it is 4 AM so I will be going off of the movie because I can remember the details a little better…. I've always loved the stories that give Wickham a bad impression right from the start. This story might not be entirely by the book, but it is something I have wanted to write. It's one of those, what should have happened.**

**also, i wrote this 2 years ago, so don't blame me if it isn't that great...go flame someone else.

* * *

**

**Too Charming?**

Lizzy and her sisters' Lydia and Kitty were walking through Meryton on a bright sunny day, when they happened upon a very handsome young man who introduced himself as a Mr. George Wickham.

They all found him quite agreeable, and Kitty and Lydia asked if he would like to join them on their way. He agreed with flattering phrases, and a hearty yes, and they all found themselves to be inside a ribbon shop.

"Lizzy! Can I borrow some money to buy a ribbon?!" Lydia shouted from inside the shop.

As Lizzy was about to reply, Wickham stated he would buy it for her. Lizzy, ever the observant type, noticed something funny about the way he talked to her, and the way he jumped at the chance to buy her sister something.

_Something is up, and I intend to find out!_ Lizzy carefully followed Wickham and persisted in her buying her sister the ribbon.

On their way back towards Longbourn, Lizzy watched Mr. Wickham closely.

"Oh Lizzy, it is quite hot and I would very much like to sit and rest a bit, why don't we stop under that tree over there?" Lydia asked anxiously.

Lizzy went along with it, and soon found to be in conversation with Wickham, and happened to bring up the subject of Bingley and Jane. After that, it was like the dam had broken, Wickham became sickeningly sweet, and started telling her things about Mr. Bingley's friend Mr. Darcy.

Lizzy, growing more upset as he continued, finally stood up. " I beg you sir, please stop you slanders of Mr. Darcy this instant! Though we may not be friends, I assure you, I don't believe a thing you have said about him this entire afternoon! If you cannot hold your tongue, I must ask you to please leave our presence at once!"

Quite flustered, Lizzy tried to get the girls to leave, but they were showing reluctance to be out of this charming man's company.

Upon hearing the sound of hoof beats, Lizzy looked up. And never before had she been so happy to see the imposing figure of Mr. Darcy, and the easy-going personality of Mr. Bingley.

Darcy, seeing Wickham was about to turn his horse around when Lizzy motioned for him. " Mr. Darcy please I must beg you not to leave, as your presence is welcome. _His_ (pointing at Wickham) is most assuredly not."

With that, she grabbed both her sisters' arms, and walked over to the two men's horses. "Would you care to walk the rest of the way with us, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy?"

At that, Wickham stormed off angrily, and nearly fell into the river for all his troubles. Fighting off the urge to laugh, Darcy smiled down at the woman who so captivated him, and got off his horse offering his arm to Miss Elizabeth in the process.

The group of them walked happily off towards the home, with Lizzy and Darcy staying behind. "Miss Elizabeth, I know this may seem forward, but I must ask what Mr. Wickham was saying that had you so adamantly wishing to be away from him?"

Lizzy blushed at this, for she had come to realize she felt for Mr. Darcy after their talk on the walk home. "He was merely saying things about certain people that I would not believe, and I frankly told him so."

Darcy looked at her with an expression she couldn't decipher in his eyes. He gently moved his hand so that instead of holding her arm, he interlaced their fingers.

"Lizzy, I know we barely know each other, but I have been longing to say this, in the hopes of getting to know you much better. You have captivated me, and I am growing to Love you, mind body and soul. I understand if you don't, but I would like to ask if I may have the pleasure of courting you Miss Bennet?" Darcy looked into Lizzy's eyes at this, and he could swear he saw them glistening.

"Nothing could make me happier Mr. Darcy." Was all she said.

With that, Darcy leaned down and kissed her, letting his emotions fuel the kiss. For him, this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

* * *

**I know this is a crappy story, just take into consideration that it is almost dawn, and I have lost my book somewhere. I would love to hear from anyone brave enough to comment on this, whether it is bad or good. I have always wanted a story where Wickham was his true character and nothing bad happens. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**


End file.
